Dangerous
by RyuShyki
Summary: U.A. Quand la brigade des stup tente de coincer un Flamant Rose et tombe sur du trafic d'humains, ça donne ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous.**

 **Note:** J'ai eu l'idée en regardant un épisode de Mentalist, me demander pas comment ni pourquoi, mais voilà ! Il n'y aura pas de suite, sauf si quelqu'un à une idée. ( Et quelqu'un a eut une idée, d'où les chapitres suivants).  
Bonne lecture !

 **Crédit musique:** Daviv Guetta- _Dangerous_.

* * *

Les vans d'intervention des stups roulaient à toute allure sous le pont, soulevant un nuage de sable sur le chemin, à peine éclairé par les réverbères de la voie rapide située juste au-dessus. À l'intérieur, les gars terminaient de se préparer en silence, l'adrénaline montant progressivement. Eustass, mâchoire serré, ajusta ses mitaines de cuir et son gilet par balle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers qui ne bronchaient pas.

La mission de ce soir était cruciale : aucun droit à l'erreur.

Ça faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient sur l'affaire. Deux ans qu'ils couraient après ce putain d'Argentin mafieux et deux années qu'il leur échappait toujours d'un cheveu. Ce soir, il fallait que ce soit différent. La tension saturait l'espace réduit du van. L'air en devenait presque lourd. Le roux remis son bandeau noir en place, retenant au mieux ses folles mèches rouges avant d'empoigner son Sig-Sauer P220 et d'enclencher une cartouche.

Ce taré s'était monté un cartel florissant dans presque tous les domaines. De la prostitution à la drogue en passant par le trafic d'organes, d'humains et le blanchiment d'argent, ce mec était une vraie fouine.

Il s'amusait à les narguer, laissant un flamant rose en peluche sur les lieux qu'il avait déserté et où la brigade des stups croyait le coincer.

Ce soir il fallait que ce soit différent. Que cet enfoiré tombe.

Le chauffeur informa rapidement qu'ils s'approchaient de la cible.

Bientôt le véhicule s'arrêta, suivie par les trois autres. Aussitôt, une quinzaine d'hommes armés sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les docks et le dépôt où avaient été signalés les transactions et les stocks de l'Argentin, efficacement et en silence.

Kidd évolua entre les containers, se rapprochant de la bâtisse en piteux état, suivit par Killer. Le bâtiment semblait abandonné. Passant sous les grandes fenêtres, il découvrit que celles-ci avaient été recouvertes de peintures pour que la lumière ne filtre pas au travers.

L'adrénaline monta encore d'un cran, inondant ses veines, faisant couler la sueur sur ses tempes, se rependant son t-shirt noir.

Atteignant une porte, il fit signe à son coéquipier de le couvrir. Il inspira et ouvrit lentement la porte avant de s'engouffrer lestement. D'un coup d'œil il fit l'état des lieux. En trois enjambés, il fut sur l'une des mecs supposé surveillé la sortie. Il passa son bras autour de son cou, l'étranglant net, son autre main faisant bâillon.

Tandis que son pauvre adversaire perdait conscience sans rien pouvoir faire, il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur une plate-forme; en contrebas se trouvait de grandes caisses, disposé pour défendre le centre du dépôt, qu'il ne pouvait voir d'ici. Du bruit en émanait.

Il lâcha l'homme inconscient et descendit l'escalier prestement, flingue baissé. Son cœur battait lourdement contre son torse. Il sera plus fort la crosse de son arme. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disperser.

Se plaquant dos contre une caisse, observant le blond faire de même de l'autre côté de l'allée, il lui signa ensuite ses ordres. Il s'engagea dans le passage, tous ses sens en alerte.

Avant même qu'il n'ait atteint le cœur, les premiers coups de feu retentir, ainsi que les premiers cris. Il pressa le pas, la tête emplit d'informations et de pensées contradictoires.

Il tomba sur l'ennemi au détour d'un croisement.

Une balle dans la rotule, un crochet dans la tempe, le mec fut immédiatement envoyé au tapis.

Un projectile se logea non loin de son visage dans le bois d'une caisse. Il se baissa instinctivement et se mit à l'abri. Contournant les containers, il prit le tireur à revers et envoya sa tête faire connaissance avec la tôle.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la naissance des tirs.

Quand il arriva, ses coéquipiers avaient mis tout le monde à genoux. C'était fini.

* * *

Pas de trace de l'Argentin, mais une bonne grosse saisie de cracks, ainsi que quelques larbins et putains au service du Flamant Rose.

Kidd l'avait mauvaise. Encore une fois… il leur avait échappé.

Il faisait les cents pas sur la berge, non loin du dépôt, frustré. Retirant son bandeau, il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, grommelant sa désapprobation. Comment se faisait-il qu'à chaque fois, il soit à deux doigts de l'avoir ? Y avait-il une taupe dans le service ? Pourquoi leur information n'était qu'à moitié exact ?

Il se sentit soudain très las. Il était fatigué.

Rageur, il envoya un coup de pieds dans un galet, qui alla heurter la porte d'un container. Des gémissements effrayé en sortir. Eustass fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du bloc de tôle. Il entendit des pleurs étouffés et de légers murmures. _Du trafic d'humains…_

Il remit son bandeau en place et tira sur les poignées, grognant sous l'effort, bandant les muscles.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur qu'un jeune homme brun lui sauta dessus, aplatissant ses jointures sur sa joue, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Lui tombant dessus, il le roua de coups.

Surpris, le roux protégea son visage puis roula sur le côté, l'emprisonnant sous son poids, lui chopant les poignets fermement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à comprendre. Un regard vif, quoi que fatigué lui répondit farouchement, tandis qu'il se débattait avec vigueur. Les cernes sous ses yeux n'amoindrissaient pas la beauté de ses iris gris. Des mèches brunes virevoltaient sur son front tandis qu'il essayait de renverser la situation. Kidd affermit sa prise et se composa une expression ferme et rassurante, lui intimant de se calmer.

 **_ Du calme, je ne te veux aucun mal.**

 **_ C'est ce que vous dites tous …**

Sa voix était cassée, insolente et moqueuse, lasse d'avoir sans doute trop appeler à l'aide. Une fine barbe lui mangeait les joues, la crasse recouvrait sa peau légèrement basané. Malgré sa posture, il trouvait le moyen de railler. Eustass eut un rictus et se redressa, le relevant par la même occasion, sans pour autant le lâcher, l'aidant à se tenir debout.

 **_ Comment tu t'appel ?**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?**

 **_ Politesse, p'tit con.**

Le brun le fixa un instant… et échappa un léger rire cassé.

_ Avant de demander, on se présente, nan ?

Il marquait un point.

 **_ … Eustass Kidd, brigade des stups.**

 **_ Trafalgar Law, esclave sexuel.**


	2. Chapter 2

C'est vrai que j'ai un peu postée comme une barbare...  
Probablement une publication irrégulière, en fonction de la motivation. Yeah.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'hôpital, c'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Attendre encore moins. Et il faisait l'un dans l'autre… Assis dans la salle d'attente, coudes sur les genoux et tête entre les mains, il attendait que le doc et son supérieur aient terminé de discuter des résultats préliminaires des examens effectués sur les humains trouvés dans le container.

Il était trois heures du matin, et il aspirait à trois choses : rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche et dormir. Les autres étaient dehors, à s'en griller une. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas se remettre à fumer, juste histoire de pouvoir sortir prendre l'air…

Il expira bruyamment par le nez, et au moment où il se remit contre le dossier de son fauteuil, la double-porte blanche et bleue s'ouvrit sur le groupe de gens effrayés, Garp traînant presque derrière lui le jeune homme qui lui avait sauté dessus. Il se releva immédiatement, attendant les ordres.

Comme s'ils l'avaient sentit venir, ses coéquipiers rentrèrent au même moment dans la salle d'attente, remplissant l'espace de testostérone.

 **_ On va ramener ces gens au poste de police le plus proche pour qu'ils s'occupent d'eux. On garde celui là, c'est le seul qui parle correctement notre langue** , les informa le vieux en désignant du menton le jeune homme aux yeux gris, le visage fermé.

Ils hochèrent la tête et invitèrent par des gestes simples et fermes les victimes à les suivre jusqu'aux camions d'interventions.

Alors qu'il ouvrait les portes du van pour que le brun puisse y monter, Kidd tourna la tête vers son supérieur.

 **_ Capitaine. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient dans le container ?** Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut l'attention de son capitaine.

 **_ Cinq jours.**

 **_ Merde…** lâcha-t-il tout bas, avant de monter et de fermer les portes derrière lui, s'asseyant en face du brun.

La lumière basse ne lui permit pas de distinguer correctement ses traits. Il resta silencieux, retirant son bandeau, passant une main dans ses cheveux. La fatigue, la fatigue… Vivement que ça se termine putain, il en avait marre. Et il commençait à avoir faim. Et là, ça fit tilt. Depuis combien de temps leur passager surprise n'avait pas mangé ? … L'hôpital ne leur avaient sûrement rien servit… Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha, cherchant son sac sous le banc, le foutant sur ses genoux. Il chercha quelques secondes avant de tomber sur deux barres protéinées, qu'il lui tendit.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui. Le passage sous un lampadaire lui permit de discerner ses sourcils froncés.

 **_ J'ai pas faim** , fit Law, maintenant qu'il se rappelait de son prénom. **J'en veux pas de ta bouffe.**

Son estomac émit alors un long bruit bien particulier, qui accrocha un rictus sur le visage de Kidd.

 **_ À d'autre** **s** **. Prends, sinon c'est moi qui les bouffe.**

Trafalgar lui les prit des mains, déchira l'emballage et les fourra dans sa bouche, prenant à peine le temps de mâcher.

 **_ Je t'en prie** , fit Kidd en remettant son sac entre ses pieds et laissant aller son dos contre la parois du van, croisant les bras, fermant les yeux. Ils avaient encore un peu de route avant d'arrivé au QG des stups.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Kidd ressortit du QG, les nerfs en pelote.  
Ils avaient pris la déposition de Trafalgar et … Comme il s'avérait qu'il était un témoin clé de l'enquête, puis-qu'ayant côtoyé de très près l'Argentin, il fallait le garder sous le coude. Surtout qu'il acceptait de témoigner contre le Trafiquant. Et comme il n'avait pas de famille sur ce continent, ni aucune connaissance, c'était lui, Eustass Kidd, qui devrait s'occuper de l'héberger, parce que, dixit Garp « Il vivait seul et que donc, ça ne serait pas un inconvénient ». Mon cul oui ! Papy avait juste la flemme de remplir de la paperasse pour le mettre en maison d'accueil et lui trouver une garde rapprochée.

Putain de journée de merde !

Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir, juste devant sa moto, son sac sur l'épaule. Il avait la dalle, il était fatigué, il avait envie de pisser et de dormir… Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun à son côté. Il était en shirt dans la nuit tirant sur sa fin, le visage affichant sa fatigue mieux que si un néon rouge avait été accroché au-dessus de sa tête. Pas mieux, voir pire que lui… Il grogna un soupir et sortit de son sac sa veste de rechange qu'il n'avait pas utilisé pour lui balancer.

 **_ Enfile-ça, pas envie qu'tu chope la crève et qu'tu m'la refile.**

Le brun eut un rictus en haussant un sourcil, mais ne se fit pas prier pour l'enfiler. Kidd se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le McDo en face lui faisait terriblement de l'œil… Bon, y avait mieux comme premier repas, mais il avait la flemme de rentrer pour préparer à manger. Il ferait ça le lendemain… Après avoir fait les courses… Putain… !

Il se tourna vers Trafalgar, qui le dévisageait. Il fronça les sourcils.

 **_ J'te la fais courte : tu m'suis et tu fous pas la merde. Essaie pas de t'enfuir, parce que si j'te rattrape, j'te brises les g'noux. c'est clair ?**

Le brun hocha doucement la tête. Le roux se dirigea vers le fast-food.

 **_ J'ai tout sauf envie de cavaler…** ajouta-t-il en grognant, traversant la route.

Il s'assura que le brun le suivait et entra dans le restaurant quasi désert. Il s'approcha d'une borne et commanda un menu maxi Best Of _American Winter Burger Bacon & Cheddar fondu_, frites _Coca_ , plus un _280 Original_ et une boite de nuggets, avant de laisser le panneau tactile au brun, qu'il vit déglutir. Eh ouais, ça donnait encore plus faim ces conneries. Il le vit hésiter… avant d'appuyer sur l'écran. Première rencontre avec une borne tactile ? Sûrement…

Il le vit commander deux _wraps poulet bacon_ et un _Big Mac,_ frites _Fanta_ , et un _McFlurry_ nature. Il le poussa de l'épaule pour payer et arracha presque le papier de la borne pour se diriger vers la caisse de retrait. La serveuse avait intérêt à faire vite, sinon il allait lui fourrer son insigne sous le pif, et elle ferait moins la maligne.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez il était vraiment affamé et crevé pour penser à faire ça. Il tourna la tête, cherchant le brun du regard. S'il le perdait alors qu'ils venaient à peine de sortir du QG, Garp allait lui pourrir la vie. Il le vit s'asseoir dans un angle, dos au mur. Il aurait fait pareil à sa place : il pouvait voir toute la salle d'un coup d'œil.

Il remercia rapidement la serveuse et embarqua le plateau jusqu'à la table d'un pas rapide et silencieux, se laissant tomber sur la banquette. Ils se jetèrent tout les deux sur la bouffe, comme la misère sur le monde.

Alors qu'il terminait sa boite de nuggets, il remarqua que Trafalgar le fixait à nouveau, sans se cacher, tout en triturant sa glace de sa cuillère. Il lui rendit son regard, haussant un sourcil, avalant sa bouchée.

 **_ Un problème ?**

 **_ Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ?**

Eustass redressa légèrement la tête. Garp ne lui avait rien expliqué ?

 **_ … Parce qu'on me l'a ordonné.**

 **_ Tu n'as pas demandé à le faire ?**

Kidd ricana sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était quoi cette lueur d'étonnement dans son regard ?

 **_ J'suis pas baby-sitters. J'ai aut'chose à foutre que d'garder des civils.**

 **_ Donc tu n'y gagnes rien ?**

 **_ Nan… J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'pose autant d'question** **s** **?**

 **_ Parce que je ne suis pas habitué à rester plus de vingt minutes avec un homme sans qu'il m'utilise.**

La réplique laissa l'agent des stups comme deux ronds de flans. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réponse. Et il lui disait ça en le regardant dans les yeux, comme si c'était normal…

 **_ Oh putain…**

Il baissa les yeux sur le nugget restant… avant de le manger.

 **_ Besoin que je te fasse un dessin ?**

 **_ Nan c'est bon, je sais c'que c'est un esclave sexuel, merci.**

C'était lui, ou il avait un rictus ? Il était en train de se foutre de sa gueule ? Ce gars était pas humain.

 **_ Je peux te payer en nature si tu veux, vu que tu vas t'occuper de moi.**

Kidd avala de travers sa gorgée de Coca et manqua s'étouffer, recrachant la moitié sur le plateau désormais vide.

 **_ Pardon ?!** Lâcha-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

Le brun le regarda, tranquillement, un imperceptible sourire moqueur sur le visage.

 **_ Je n'ai pas d'argent, je te paie avec ce que j'ai** , répondit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Kidd resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant qu'un rire nerveux ne lui échappe.

 **_ Nan, merci.**

Il se leva et débarrassa le plateau, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils revinrent devant sa moto et il lui passa son casque, n'ayant pas le deuxième sous la main. Il lui passa également son sac, pour éviter d'être gêné. Il le laissa monter avant d'enfourcher sa bécane, de l'allumer et de retirer la béquille.

Il fila sur la route, évitant avec aisance les quelques voitures présentes dans cette aube à venir, pressé de rentrer enfin à la maison. Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble de résidences, dans un ancien quartier industriel, sortant le bip de sa poche pour accéder au garage. Il se stationna près de la porte, éteint son bijou de technologie et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'aller appeler l'ascenseur. Et non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était fatigué qu'il parlait à sa moto.

Il soupira, se calant contre la parois de l'élévateur tandis qu'il les emmenait au troisième étage.

 **_ Tu es gay Eustass-ya ?** Demanda le brun, rompant le silence.

Kidd haussa les sourcils avant de se frotter l'arête du nez. Il en avait d'autres des comme ça ? Il le regarda en coin.

 **_ Qu'es ça peut t'foutre ?**

 **_ Tu n'as pas réagis plus que ça tout à l'heure. Je me demandais si tu l'étais.**

 **_ … Repose-moi la question quand on s'connaitra un peu plus, okay ?**

Il passa les portes quand elles s'ouvrirent et se dirigea par automatisme vers la droite, sortant les clés de sa poche arrière de pantalon. Il ouvrit et le laissa entrer, allumant la lumière au passage.

La cuisine en coin était séparée de l'entrée sur la droite par un léger mur, et se prolongeait sur le salon, constitué d'une table et de deux chaises, d'un meuble télé et d'un long canapé en cuir noir, ainsi que d'un fauteuil du même type. Une table basse en verre et fer forgé se trouvait entre les trois éléments. Le mur du fond était en briques, les autres en blanc écru. Un tapis de lignes rouges sombres, noires et blanches se trouvait sous la table basse.

Kidd déposa son sac dans un petit placard, directement à la gauche de l'entrée, avant d'avancer dans le salon en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Sur la gauche, il y avait un mini couloir, avec deux portes, dont une ouverte sur une chambre plongée dans le noir.

Il alluma la lumière dans l'autre pièce, qui se trouvait être la salle de bain, qui contenait également les toilettes.

 **_ J'suppose que t'as envie de te doucher. J'vais pisser et t'apporter d'quoi dormir** , l'informa Kidd. **Tu pourras t'laver ensuite.**

Il s'enfonça dans la salle de bain, passant la porte du dressing pour en sortir une couverture, un bas de jogging et un maillot blanc. Il lui fourra le tout dans les bras et le mit à la porte, pour soulager sa vessie. Il se lava les mains et ressortit, le laissant entrer. Il retourna dans le salon et déplia le canapé, installant la couverture et les oreillers, avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'il avait eut le temps de se doucher au QG. Il enfila un jogging et se fourra dans les draps.

Ah la sensation d'être enfin allongé… Le pied… Il inspira à fond et ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil le fauche avant que son cerveau ne se mette en mode _« T'es couché ? Ah parfait, je vais pouvoir te faire chier ! »._

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Son bras jaillit pour allumer la lumière. Trafalgar se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans ses vêtements trop grands pour lui, les bras le long du corps, les cheveux à peine séchés. Il ressemblait à un fantôme.

 **_ Qu'es tu veux ?**

 **_ Je ne peux pas dormir seul…**

 **_ … Quoi ?**

 **_ Je ne peux pas dormir seul** , répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.

Kidd se redressa sur son matelas, le fixant d'un air con, avant de se passer une main sur le visage. C'était pas le moment de le faire chier ou de se prendre la tête. Mais…

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Je fais des cauchemars quand je dors seul.**

Génial. Son invité surprise faisait des cauchemars... Bon, tu me diras, avec ce qu'il avait du vivre, pas étonnant, mais pourquoi ça lui tombait toujours sur la gueule ?

 **_ C'est bon, t'peux v'nir. Mais si tu me touche, j'te fous par la fenêtre, t'es prévenu** , grogna-t-il en avertissement tout en se rallongeant.

Trafalgar fit le tour du lit et se faufila sous les draps, avant qu'Eustass n'éteigne la lumière. Il se mit dos à lui et ferma les yeux, inspirant à fond, priant pour que le sommeil revienne. Mais… évidemment, Morphée s'était barré, laissant le champ libre à son Cerveau pour tourner à plein régime. Il était extrêmement conscient de sa présence, du son de sa respiration et de son poids dans le lit…

Putain, comment Garp avait pu lui faire ça ? Il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, et il devait l'héberger chez lui… ? Si ça se trouve, il essaierait de le tuer dans son sommeil… Il avait laissé son flingue dans son sac… Merde. Ouais, mais nan en fait, parce qu'il faisait deux fois et demi son poids… donc s'il n'avait pas d'arme, il ne risquait rien… Il préférait vérifier, au cas où. Il rejeta les draps et sortit du lit souplement, sortant de la chambre en silence. Il passa dans la cuisine, cachant les couteaux pointus en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil au placard dans l'entrée. Pas besoin de s'en approcher.

Il inspira et revint dans la chambre, plongée dans la pénombre, l'aube passant à travers les interstices des volets. Il se glissa à nouveau sous les draps, toujours dos à lui. Il le sentit bouger, se rapprochant légèrement, sans le toucher.

 **_ Je suis plus doué avec des scalpels qu'avec des couteaux, tu sais... Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te tuer : tu m'as sauv** **é** **la vie** , murmura le brun.

Kidd rougit des oreilles.

 **_ Excuse-moi d'être prudent** , répondit-il sur le même volume de voix, sans bouger.

 **_ A ta place, je ne serais même pas dans ce lit… Merci** , ajouta-t-il après de longues secondes de silence, la voix lourde de sommeil.

Kidd déglutit et se détendit légèrement. Bon… c'était un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte vu qu'ils étaient dans le même lit mais… il pouvait sans doute lui faire confiance sur ce point là. Il ne tenterait pas de le tuer. Et s'il essayait, il le ferait passer par la fenêtre, témoin important ou pas.

Mais quel idiot il avait été d'accepter… Garp pouvait tout obtenir de lui quand il était crevé, c'était dingue. Il expira et déplaça son oreiller. Les questions commencèrent à poindre, tel un essaim d'abeilles dans son crâne. D'où venait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait pour arriver ici dans un container ? Est-ce qu'il s'était enfui on est-ce qu'on l'avait vendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de lui dans les prochains jours ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir le laisser seul dans son appart pendant qu'il ferait les courses ou irait bosser ?

Il changea plusieurs fois de positions, et fini par se retrouver face à lui.

Il dormait, la respiration calme, le visage apaisé. Vivre dans un container pendant cinq jours avait dû l'épuiser. Dans la pénombre, il détailla ses traits plus en détails. Il était pas mal, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention. Il avait remarqué ses anneaux et ses tatouages, lui-même ayant des engrenages steampunk sur le bras droit. Une partie de son cerveau l'avertit qu'il ne s'en tirait pas si mal au final, avait qu'il ne la frappe avec une batte. _Silence là-dedans, j'aimerais dormir bordel !_

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être avec des gens sans être utilisé…. Combien de mecs lui était passé dessus pour qu'il puisse dire ça sans gêne ? Nan, s'il commençait comme ça, il n'avait pas fini. Puis s'était vraiment dégueulasse de penser un truc comme ça. Il déglutit et expira profondément, se tournant dans l'autre sens. Il n'en ferait pas partie. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que Morphée ramène son cul au plus vite.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **Ic'ilver, Lyu D. Shi, Pauline, fan, Omya-CHERIIIIIIIII** et **MiaoiFuki** pour vos retours, je vous envoie des cookies télépathiques !

* * *

Kidd se réveilla cinq heures plus tard.

Étalé sur le dos, il prit le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et d'observer son plafond, où se trouvait des raies de lumières. Quand il perçut le son d'une deuxième respiration, les souvenirs de la veille lui sautèrent soudain dessus et il ferma les paupières.

Bordel… il l'avait laissé dormir dans SON pieu… Avec lui DEDANS… C'était quoi ce délire ?! Il devait vraiment être crevé pour n'avoir opposé qu'une faible résistance à Garp et ACCEPTER de le laisser dormir là… Parce qu'évidemment, maintenant qu'il avait dit oui, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision Garp lui mènerait une vie infernale, et l'autre ferait des cauchemars. Tout ça parce qu'il avait eut la flemme de remplir de la paperasse, nan mais j'vous jure…

Il déglutit et roula sur le côté pour sortir du lit. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers la cuisine en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il contourna l'îlot et les deux tabourets hauts pour ouvrir le frigo…. Qui sembla crier famine… _FAMINE_! … : une brique de lait, un pack de bière, une plaquette de beurre et une boite de saucisses cocktails. Bon, il aurait peut-être plus de chance avec le compartiment congélateur, situé juste au dessus. Quatre pizzas, une boite de dix steaks hachés, des plats tout préparés, de la glace et des sachets de pains. Ouais, définitivement, il était plus congel que frigo.

Heureusement, il lui restait une boite d'œufs pas encore périmée. Une omelette, des saucisses et du pain, un petit déj royal j'vous dis !

Alors qu'il préparait la mixture jaune et l'assaisonnait, il entendit les bruits de pas de son nouveau colocataire dans son dos. Il tourna la tête vers lui et le vit s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets.

 **_ Bonjour,** le salua le brun, les cheveux en pétard et la voix encore légèrement ensommeillée.

Il l'avait entendu la veille, mais crevé comme il était, il n'avait pas fait attention à son timbre, grave et presque doux. Il eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir à faire à un coup d'un soir… sans avoir baisé...

 **_ 'jour. Tu veux quoi pour l'p'tit déj ?** Demanda-t-il, ayant suspendu sa préparation.

 **_ Ça dépend ce que tu as à me proposer** , répondit le brun, une ombre de sourire sur le visage alors qu'il mettait ses coudes sur la surface de l'îlot.

Kidd le regarda en coin.

 **_ Omelette, knacki… j'crois qu'y 'reste une boite de thé qu'que part. Y a du lait, du chocolat en poudre** , l'informa-t-il en ouvrant les placards au dessus du plan de travail.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui pour attendre sa réponse, il vit l'ombre du sourire se dessiner un peu plus.

 **_ Omelette et saucisse, c'est parfait. Est-ce que… tu aurais du jus d'orange ?** Demanda-t-il doucement, comme s'il avait peur de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, déjà qu'il créchait chez lui à durée indéterminée.

Kidd ouvrit l'un des placard de l'îlot, et découvrit qu'il lui restait une boite de céréales- sûrement desséchées- et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Miracle. Il la déposa devant lui et lui sortit un verre, avant de rouvrir le congel et de sortir le compartiment à glaçon. Il en éjecta deux et les mit dans son verre, avant de ranger la chose. Il avait fait tout ça sans vraiment se poser de question. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais en fait, ce grand gars des stups était serviable, quand il ne faisait pas la gueule.

Il ajouta deux œufs à sa préparation et remit un peu d'assaisonnement, avant de s'occuper de la cuisson.

 **_ Faut que j'fasse des courses, y a pratiquement plus rien à manger. Et t'as besoin de fringues. Donc après ça, on va en ville. Quoi, pourquoi tu te marre ?** Demanda-t-il alors qu'il sortait les saucisses du micro-onde et séparait l'omelette dans deux assiettes.

En fait, il ne riait pas, mais son sourire était visible.

 **_ Je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on fasse des choses pour moi, sans que je ne fasse rien en retour. Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas te payer en nature ?**

 **_ Tu r'commence avec ça ?** Grogna le roux en sortant des fourchettes. **Nan, t'as pas besoin d'me payer avec ton cul.**

 **_ Sûr ? Tu sais, si tu fermes les yeux, tu pourras toujours imaginer que je suis une femme** , argumenta le brun, un sourire presque malicieux sur le visage, le fixant de ses yeux gris.

Kidd ferma les yeux, avant qu'un rictus carnassier ne s'accroche à son visage et qu'il ne lui rende son regard.

 **_ C'est pas l'faire avec un mec qui m'dérange : c'est le faire comme rétribution. J'ai pas envie de payer pour ça.**

 **_ Même si c'est moi qui te paie ?**

 **_ T'aurais du mal à m'mettre par-terre et à m'dominer** , argua Kidd, plantant sa fourchette dans une saucisse.

 **_ Je n'en doute pas** , concéda Trafalgar, **quoi que tu pourrais être surpris. Je t'offre mon corps, ça devrait le faire nan ?**

 **_ Nan** , grogna-t-il à nouveau. **Au pire, tu fais la bouffe une fois sur deux et le ménage, si tu tiens vraiment à te rendre utile…**. **Comment ça je pourrais être surpris ?** Le questionna suspicieusement Eustass.

Le sourire énigmatique qu'il lui rendit le fit se tendre. Okay, il avait fait des arts martiaux ? Un truc du genre ? Bah ! Il faisait une tête de plus que lui et aisément deux à trois fois son poids. Une patate et pouf, plus de petit brun.

 **_ Je peux me débrouiller avec la cuisine. Est-ce que tu as des livres de recettes ? Je suppose que tu vas m'interdire le net et le téléphone ?**

… Ah pas bête, il n'y avait pas pensé, à ça. Il eut un rictus et termina son assiette, avant de se sortir un verre et de le remplir de jus.

 **_ Effectivement. On va éviter qu'tu rentres en contact avec des mecs du cartel, hein. Et ouais, dois y avoir un livre, qu'que part là dedans** , ajouta-t-il en indiquant l'étagère pleine de livres au dessus du canapé, toujours déplié.

Il regarda le brun débarrasser sa place et mettre les couverts dans l'évier, avant de monter sur le canapé et observer la tranche des livres. Kidd soupira, tentative de ne pas passer pour un con, réussie ! Il débarrassa à son tour et fit rapidement la vaisselle. Il passa ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller, avant de la laisser à Trafalgar.

Tandis qu'il entendait l'eau de la salle de bain couler, il dégaina son portable pour voir quel centre commercial le plus proche serait à même de satisfaire leurs besoins. La moto était à proscrire, évidemment… Il fallait donc sortir la Cadillac. Il attrapa ses clés, et enfila sa veste, retournant dans sa chambre chercher son bandeau noir et le mit en place, retenant ses cheveux. Ils commençaient à devenir longs et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas les couper…

Il ressortit et faillit rentrer dans le brun. Il le regarda en coin.

 **_ Gaffe où tu vas.**

Il expira et sortit de l'appart, fermant la porte derrière le brun, qui alla l'attendre devant l'ascenseur, dont les portes s'ouvrirent assez vite. Ils descendirent au garage et Kidd lui fit signe de le suivre, avançant plus loin dans le sous-sol. Il sortit les clés et les phares d'une Cadillac noir de 1964 s'allumèrent. Il sourit, lui murmurant un bonjour et la contourna pour ouvrir la portière conducteur, stoppant son geste en voyant le brun arrêté pas très loin, observant la voiture. Il eut un rictus.

 **_ Elle va pas te bouffer tu sais.**

Trafalgar leva les yeux vers lui, blasé, puis s'approcha et monta dans la voiture. Il ricana et s'installa derrière le volant, claquant sa portière tout en glissant la clé dans le contact. Son sourire carnassier fit son retour en entendant le moteur ronronner.

 **_ J'tai manqué ma belle ? ...Oui, toi aussi t'as manqué à Papa.**

Il attacha sa ceinture et enclencha la première, amenant son petit bijou de collection vers la porte du garage, remarquant le petit sourire amusé du brun. Et ouais, il parlait à sa moto et à sa voiture ! Et il en prenait grand soin. Le lecteur mp3 se mit en route, déversant doucement la musique de Tove Lo- _Talking Body._

Il sortit du garage et s'engageait sur la route, prenant la direction du centre commercial le plus proche. Il n'y avait qu'un petit peu de circulation, ils y seraient sous peu. Puis ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas conduit sa Cadillac, ça lui faisait du bien. Alors qu'il roulait tranquillement, il sentit le regard du brun sur lui. Il le regarda en coin et le vit sourire.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **_ Je ne m'attendait pas à ce que tu écoutes ce genre de musique.**

Il reporta son attention sur la route, son rictus carnassier sur les lèvres.

 **_ Faut pas s'fier aux apparences. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

 **_ Du rock, du métal… C'est un peu doux ça pour toi, nan ?** Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Kidd haussa un sourcil en le regardant en coin, son rictus se faisant plus grand, avant de rire.

 **_ Qu'es t'en sais ? J'sais apprécier la « douceur » aussi.**

Il le vit sourire légèrement, remuant imperceptiblement sa tête en rythme, remuant les lèvres sur l'un des derniers refrains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se stationna sur le parking du centre et sortit du véhicule.

 **_ Tu me suis et tu t'éloigne surtout pas.**

 **_ Pas envie de cavaler ?** Demanda le brun, un rictus léger sur le visage.

 **_ Toujours pas, nan.**

Il le regarda en coin, puis prit la direction de l'entrée. Ses épaules se contractèrent au passage de l'air climatisé. Le hall du centre commercial était immense et très lumineux. Des familles et des couples allaient d'un magasin à l'autre.

 **_ On commence par les fringues. On fera la bouffe après** , l'informa-t-il avant de prendre la direction d'un magasin de vêtements pour homme.

Et ainsi commença la grande recherche de fringues. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, Kidd aimait bien faire ce genre de choses. Ses coéquipiers se foutaient de sa gueule à chaque fois qu'il en parlait, donc il n'en parlait plus, mais il aimait ça. Bien se fringuer et ne pas ressembler à un sac, c'était pas primordial mais presque.

Donc, même si c'était pour son invité surprise qu'il était là, il allait se faire plaisir aussi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait un peu… perdu dans les rayons… Il le retrouva à observer une chemise à carreaux blancs et rouges sombres, sans la toucher. Il arriva par derrière, regardant par dessus son épaule.

 **_ Besoin d'aide ?** Un rictus sur les lèvres.

 **_ Je veux bien. Je n'ai jamais fais les magasins.**

Kidd haussa les sourcils, avant de tchiper.

 **_ Putain… J'ai l'impression que t'as vécu dans une grotte. Tu connais tes tailles ?**

Le brun leva ses yeux gris vers lui, comme s'il lui parlait chinois, et secoua la tête. Kidd resta deux secondes à le fixer, se disant qu'il n'était définitivement pas dégueux… puis cligna des yeux.

 **_ Okay… Tu vois les cabines d'essayage là-bas ? Les rideaux bleu marines trouves-en une vide et attends-moi là-bas, j'arrive**.

Il partit en quête des jeans et prit deux tailles, pareil pour les t-shirts. Il alla ensuite vers les cabines, esquivant la vendeuse avec succès.

 **_Traf ?**

Un rideau s'écarta, dans le fond, dévoilant la tête de sa future victime. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées et lui tendit les vêtements.

 **_ Essaie et dis-moi dans lesquels tu t'sens le mieux. J'irais en chercher d'autres.**

Il s'adossa au mur d'en face, tandis qu'il refermait le rideau, attendant patiemment qu'il se change, refaisant dans sa tête le tri de ce qu'il avait vu dans les rayons. Un sweat lui avait outrageusement tapé dans l'œil et il allait sûrement lui faire sa fête.

 **_ Kidd… ?**

 **_ Ouais ?**

Il s'approcha et passa la tête derrière le rideau, tombant sur un Trafalgar torse nu et tatoué, le premier jean qu'il avait vu, noir légèrement délavé, sur les fesses, qui le moulait d'ailleurs très, très bien.  
L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression de faire du shopping avec son petit ami… BRRR ! Quand il revint à lui, il croisa le regard amusé du brun. Grillé !

 **_ Ça me va ?**

 **_ Ouais…** _Plus que bien même_ , pensa-t-il tout bas.

 **_ Tu sais, tu peux revenir sur ta décision.**

 **_ … Là, comme ça ? Dans une cabine d'essayage ?** Fit-il, son rictus carnassier sur les lèvres.

 **_ Oui** , répondit le brun en se tournant complètement vers lui, dévoilant le tatouage sur sa poitrine finement musclée, se rapprochant dangereusement. **Je sais être discret.**

 **_ Avec moi, t'aurais dû mal** , rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus, plongeant son regard dans le sien. **Mais non, tant qu't'auras dans l'idée d'me rémunérer, c'est mort.**

 **_ Et si j'en ai juste envie ?** répliqua le brun, se rapprochant jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de l'agent des stups, l'œil allumeur.

 **_ Essaie pas d'me prendre pour un con tu veux ?** Gronda le roux, sentant son corps se réveiller doucement.

 **_ Je n'oserais pas.**

 **_ Ouais, c'est ça, j'te crois. Enfile un des t-shirts, qu'on soit fix** **é** , termina-t-il en s'écartant, désirant reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps.

Il avait presque réussi à l'avoir. Il était dangereux. Dangereusement sexy et attirant. Putain ! Pas idée d'être bi tendance Gay ! Merde, merde, merde ! Il le regarda enfiler le premier t-shirt, trop serré. Il reprit ce qu'il n'allait pas et ressortit de l'espace essayage, tendant les vêtements à la vendeuse, avant de repartir en chasse, prenant son sweat au passage.

Il revint avec une montagne de fringues. Littéralement : Cinq paires de Jeans, six t-shirts, unis, imprimés, avec manches noires, quatre sweaters, avec zip, sans et avec poche kangourou, ainsi que deux chemises et celle qu'il avait vue, au cas où, et trois débardeurs, un gris, un blanc et un noir.  
Ça lui faisait faire sa muscu au passage. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir lui acheter de quoi se vêtir pour le sport, parce qu'il serait obligé de l'embarquer avec lui.

Il attendit patiemment qu'il essaie le tout, passant de temps en temps sa tête pour le conseiller à sa demande.

Il ajouta à cela deux paquets de boxers et trois paires de chaussettes. Alors qu'ils allaient passer en caisse, il le vit s'arrêter devant le rayon des bonnets et phaser sur l'un d'eux, blanc avec des tâches noires. Il revint en arrière et attendit qu'il fasse son choix… qui prit de longues secondes. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui.

 **_ Est-ce que je peux le prendre ?**

Le cerveau de Kidd se déconnecta, fit un reboot et des mises a jour avant de se relancer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un gamin de sept ans devant lui, qui se demandait s'il avait été assez sage pour avoir droit à un cadeau ! ET C'ÉTAIT PUTAIN DE CUTE ! … Respire mon petit, tout va bien.

 **_ Ouais, dépêche toi.**

Ils ressortirent du magasins avec trois sacs bien garnis, qu'il porta à bout de bras, se dirigeant vers le magasin de chaussures. Il ne perdit pas son temps, allant directement aux rayons hommes.

 **_ Tu chausses du ?**

 **_ … 42.**

 **_ T'es sûr ?**

 **_ Non.**

Kidd ferma les yeux pour ne pas qu'ils roulent. Bon Sang ! Il les rouvrit et lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets et de retirer ses tennis, plus qu'usées. Et effectivement, il faisait du 42. Il inspira et se releva.

 **_ T'as une préférence ?** Le brun secoua doucement la tête. **J'm'en serais dout** **é** **, pourquoi j'ai posé la question ?** Fit-il avec un rictus carnassier, avant de s'avancer dans le rayon, observant attentivement les modèles .

Il revint avec trois boîtes et donc, trois modèles différents : une paire de basket Russh montantes grises et noires, une paire de bottines Chelsea en daim et une paire de Derbies bleues marines. Le brun essaya les trois, marchant dans le rayon et s'arrêta devant le miroir.

Kidd, bras croisés, le regardait faire, et avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir un gamin de sept ans le jour de Noël, devant lui. Il le voyait bien, hésitant entre les trois modèles, se demandant s'il avait le droit de prendre les trois, ou si ça faisait trop. En fait, depuis la veille, Kidd se surprenait à comprendre les expressions sur son visage, alors même qu'il ne montrait pas grand-chose… C'était bizarre.

 **_ Dans laquelle t'es le mieux ?**

Trafalgar lui désigna la paire de baskets qu'il avait aux pieds. Il eut un rictus, se doutant de sa réponse. Il prit les boites des deux autres paires et lui fit signe de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête, jusqu'à la caisse. Il salua la vendeuse et lui demanda s'il était possible qu'il garde ses baskets aux pieds. Elle accepta avec un sourire, et l'encaissa rapidement.

 **_ J'espère que t'es doué en cuisine** , fit Kidd en sortant du magasin, son rictus plus carnassier que jamais sur les lèvres.


End file.
